


The Secret Garden

by joneinyourarea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, bitch i'm soft for minsung, but i'm so soft, nobody asked for this, so here it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: 'why do you work in a flower shop?''dancing doesn't pay the bills, Jisung.'





	The Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i'm so soft for minsung that i had to start this fic even though I'm not finished with things that fall but minsung deserves the world so here ya go.

Jisung knows he shouldn’t do it, but every single day he walks past the flower shop and he trips every time he sees a certain someone delicately placing flowers in their containers. Jisung’s so entranced he doesn’t see the boy he walks into, but he quickly apologizes and helps pick up the roses that were knocked over.

The florist boy he knocked into, with a name tag that says Seungmin, huffs silently to himself and mumbles angrily. Jisung’s worried, scared he’ll anger the boy more. ‘I’m so sorry I knocked over your roses! I’ll pay for them all.’ ‘I’m not mad about that. You literally made me miss the cute boy walking by.’ ‘oh shit, that’s worse I’m so sorry I was just looking a-at your florist friend in there.’ 

The boy with the name tag Seungmin just looks into the shop and then smirks and tells him to walk up and ask for flowers that are best fit for a confession. He looks over in confusion, but then Seungmin is speaking up ‘just say I sent you in here for flowers that would best fit a confession and then when you get them come back to me.’ ‘okay’.

Jisung walks into the store with a skip in his step. He walks straight on past the boy with freckles lining his tinted cheeks like the stars lighting up the sky and straight to the boy finishing an arrangement with an intricately crafted bow. The boy is turned away from him and he hesitates before gently tapping him on the shoulder.

The boy turns around and _oh god he’s more beautiful up close_. The boy quickly places the arrangement carefully on the counter before turning back and smiling at Jisung and  _ holy fucking shit he’s literally a god _ . ‘Hi, my name is Minho. Do you need anything?’ ‘um, hi. I’m Jisung. Your friend over there just told me to come ask for another person’s help because he’d be dead if he didn’t set up outside in time.

Jisung watches as the boy’s smile falters and then comes back as quickly as it had faltered. ‘What do you need then?’ ‘I’m trying to confess to my crush and I want some nice flowers that will really say that I guess.’ He watches as the boy, Minho, leads him over to a bucket of flowers. ‘Okay, so red carnations are a symbol of admiration and red chrysanthemums are a symbol of love’ ‘um okay. Which are better?’ Minho looks at him puzzled, wondering what he means. ‘I mean, I don’t know what she’ll like-’ ‘he.’ ‘oh shit, you’re confessing to a guy?’

Jisung’s panicking, worrying that he’s lost every chance he’d gotten, but then Minho’s smile brightens tenfold and his eyes are hidden behind his eyelids. ‘You’re confessing to a boy? That’s the cutest thing in the entire world, holy shit. Here, give him the red carnations. Tell me how it goes too!’ He picks six of the most beautiful carnations there are and wraps them beautifully, pulling the bouquet together with a white silk ribbon and handing it to Jisung. If asked, Jisung would deny the hue covering his cheeks when his fingers brushed against Minho’s as he took the carnations and paid.

Minho waves to Jisung and he stumbles out of the florist shop, tripping over the welcome mat as he waves goodbye to Minho.

‘Holy shit, you were talking about Minho hyung?’ ‘um, who else would I be talking about?’ ‘Um, Felix?’ ‘freckle face? No, if I even look at him wrong Changbin hyung will murder me and any chance I had with Minho would literally disappear like my life.’ ‘wow, dramatic much.’ ‘says you mr ‘you fucking tripped and made me miss my view of that one hot guy I hope you die’ who were you even looking at?’ Seungmin halts, stuttering to a stop and lifting a shaky finger in the direction of the restaurant across the street.

Jisung follows the unsteady finger and his eyes land on one of his closest friends. ‘Holy shit, you like Jeongin?’ ‘ew, no! Chan hyung would rip my head off. I was pointing to the really cute guy that looks like Jinyoung from got7 but has the most adorable laugh. You know? The one who can go from let’s cuddle and eat ice cream to holy fucking shit he just walked out of vogue in negative three seconds’ ‘hyunjin?’ ‘I don’t know his name man.’ ‘let’s make a deal.’ 

Seungmin tenses. ‘Should I be nervous?’ ‘you help me come up with a way to become Minho’s friend and I’ll help you with Hyunjin.’ ‘...deal.’

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it's an okay start because i was actually hesitant to post this because my writing is literally trash but i love minsung so my confidence will suffer for minsung to rise.


End file.
